Los recuerdos nunca mueren
by Anyuchiha Winchester Hummel
Summary: Un ser amado nunca muere, porque un ser amado vive por siempre en el recuerdo. Esta es mi forma de lidiar con el capítulo 3x09. Atención, spoilers.


Título: Los recuerdos nunca mueren

Resumen: Un ser amado nunca muere, porque un ser amado vive por siempre en el recuerdo. Esta es mi forma de lidiar con el capítulo 3x09. Atención, spoilers.

Disclaimer: Ni Arrow ni cualquiera de los personajes me pertenece, aunque si lo hicieran Tommy no habría muerto y desde la primera temporada Felicity y Oliver estarían juntos.

Ignorando el hecho de que es imposible que Oliver este muerto o la serie se terminaría, traigo un fanfic de lo que podría pasar en el improbable caso que Oliver haya muerto de verdad.

Un beso para mi beta Oiaso, feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo cariño, y a todos ustedes también por supuesto.

* * *

><p>"Oliver Queen perdió, está muerto" desde que Sarab había pronunciado esas palabras, éstas resonaban en la mente de Felicity como un eco.<p>

El hombre había traído de vuelta el cuerpo de Oliver. "Él necesitaba volver a casa", había dicho.

Felicity se miró en el espejo, su rostro estaba pálido y sus ojos rojos e hinchados, muestra de que no había parado de llorar desde la devastadora noticia.

Traia puesto un vestido negro pues Roy, John y ella tenian algo que hacer.

Algo que siempre había sido un fantasma persiguiendolos pero que nunca habrian querido hacer pero tenian que hacerlo.

Se lo debían a Oliver.

* * *

><p>Thea, se encontraba revisando unos documentos cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, y al ver a Felicity entrar junto con Roy se levantó, algo confusa por su visita.<p>

- Felicity, Roy… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Nosotros… tenemos que decirte algo. – Dijo Felicity conteniendo el llanto.

Por el tono que había utilizado Thea supo que no eran buenas noticias y el pánico se extendió por su pecho.

- ¿Es Oliver, verdad? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está mi hermano, Felicity? ¿Roy? ¿Por qué no ha venido en cuatro días? – la desesperación impregnada en su voz.

- Thea, Oliver… Él… - El dolor le ganó y Felicity no pudo contener más sus lágrimas. – Lo siento mucho Thea…

- No, no, no… Mi hermano no. Por favor, ¡él también no! – Dijo entendiendo lo que Felicity le trataba de decir. – Por favor, él no… ¡No! – Roy la abrazo, su menudo cuerpo sacudiéndose entre sollozos. – ¡Oliver no!

* * *

><p>Laurel salía de su oficina cuando vio a John en la entrada del lugar.<p>

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó extrañada.

- Tengo que hablar contigo sobre algo…

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es sobre Oliver…

- ¿Tu sabes donde esta? No lo he visto en varios días.

- Laurel, Oliver… Oliver está muerto…

Laurel miró a John sorprendida sin poder creer lo que él había dicho.

- ¿Qué? Eso… Eso no es posible… - Las lágrimas poblaron sus ojos –¿Có… Cómo?

- Ra´s al Ghul le pidió a Oliver que les entregara al asesino de Sara y le dio un plazo de dos días. Si en ese tiempo Oliver no entregaba al asesino la Liga mataría a personas inocentes, pero no pudimos encontrarlo así que Oliver decidió entregarse a sí mismo.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Sabía que la Liga lo mataría…

- No… Él tenía una oportunidad de sobrevivir. Retó a un duelo a muerte a Ra´s al Ghul, pero… no lo consiguió. - Dijo con voz afligida.

- ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo están seguros? Tal vez es un error y…

- No, no lo es… Un miembro de la liga trajo su cuerpo…

- No… no… Oliver no… ¡no! – John la abrazó mientras ella sollozaba. – ¡No!

* * *

><p>La comisaría estaba casi vacía, Quentin Lance se encontraba terminando de acomodar unos documentos cuando Felicity entró.<p>

- Capitán. – Dijo ella.

- ¿Felicity? – Preguntó, extrañado de verla allí. – Hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tengo que hablar con usted… es acerca de Arrow. – Dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Ahh... ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Él…-Felicity respiró profundamente tratando de contener el llanto. – Él ha muerto.

Quentin la miró sorprendido. En su mente no podía concebir la idea de que Arrow estuviera muerto.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo… cómo ocurrió?

- Él… se enfrentó al líder de un grupo de asesinos, por una deuda que tenía… Era una pelea a muerte y él… él no sobrevivió. – Su voz se quebró.

- Dios… no puedo creerlo. – Dijo atónito. – Simplemente, no puedo concebir que Arrow esté… que él esté… muerto… Es… demasiado irreal.

- Después de todo lo que le vimos hacer… creímos que era capaz de todo… La verdad es que no era más que un hombre

- Sabes, creo que por eso no quise saber quién era el que estaba debajo de la máscara una vez que nos aliamos… Porque, una vez que lo supiera, se convertiría en una persona real, con familia, amigos… Necesitaba pensar que era alguien indestructible… y el saber quién era lo haría vulnerable.

- Lo sé… pero no lo era. – Dijo Felicity, haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por contener las lágrimas. – Precisamente su familia y sus amigos eran los que le deban fuerza para continuar.

- Sí, eso es cierto. Los seres que amamos nos dan fuerza.

Felicity reprimió un gemido recordando las últimas palabras que Oliver le había dicho.

- Ten-tengo que irme… ¡Adiós! - Gritó mientras se dirigía a la salida lo más deprisa posible.

- Felicity… - Ella lo miró. – Lo lamento…

Ella asintió y salió de ahí antes de soltarse a llorar.

* * *

><p>La lluvia caía fuertemente. Felicity miraba las caras de la gente reunida en el cementerio. Algunas de ellas eran conocidas. Walter, el Capitán Lance… También se encontraba allí Ray Palmer e incluso Amanda Waller.<p>

Thea estaba siendo abrazada por Roy mientras lloraba. John estaba al lado de Lyla y Laurel estaba junto a su padre. Felicity tampoco estaba sola, Barry Allen la abrazada con fuerza.

Cuando el cura terminó la ceremonia Thea avanzó bajo la lluvia y tomando un puñado de tierra lo arrojó sobre el féretro de Oliver.

La chica no tenía idea de cómo había muerto su hermano, Oliver no había querido que Thea supiera que él era Arrow y su equipo respetaría eso. Ellos tampoco le contarían jamás que él murió para salvarla.

Una vez que cerraron la tumba Roy puso una rosa blanca sobre la tumba.

Poco a poco todos los asistentes hicieron lo mismo que él y comenzaron a retirarse.

Al final solamente quedaron en el lugar Felicity, Roy, John, Thea, Laurel y Quentin.

Thea besó la rosa que tenía en la mano y la depositó encima, y después volvió junto a Roy. John abrazó a Felicity y también se alejó junto con Lyla que estaba algo más retirada.

Quentin se acercó a Felicity.

- Así que siempre fue él – Dijo en voz baja. – Ahora entiendo tantas cosas…

- Él… Él hizo todo por proteger a la ciudad… - Murmuró Felicity.

- Lo sé… Oliver era una buena persona… - Quentin depositó la rosa en la tumba y se alejo de ahí.

Laurel se acercó entonces.

- Siempre lo amé. – Confesó. – Él… era el amor de mi vida… mi mejor amigo…

- Él te quería también. – Dijo Felicity.

- Lo sé… No puedo creer que ya no esté. Sólo espero que ya esté descansando…

- Lo está. – Dijo Felicity con convicción. – Él se fue en paz, protegiendo a quien más amaba.

- ¿La ciudad?

- Sí… la ciudad. –Felicity no podía decirle la verdad, no podía decirle que había protegido a Thea de la Liga, que ella era quien había matado a Sara.

Laurel se acercó a la tumba y depositó su rosa. Después se alejo del lugar, y Felicity se quedó sola. Sola en ese lugar donde descansan los restos del hombre que amaba.

Las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas aunque se perdieron entre las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su rostro.

- Oliver… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? – Se dijo caer en el piso mientras lloraba. –Malcolm Merlyn tiene la culpa… Él hizo que Thea matara a Sara sabiendo que tú cargarías con la culpa… Él es el culpable de todo… Miró la tumba cubierta de rosas y continuó llorando bajo la lluvia.

No supo cuánto tiempo paso ahí, perdiéndose en los recuerdos, cuando sintió que alguien la levantaba en brazos. Abrió los ojos y vio que era Barry. Después los volvió a cerrar y se dejé llevar por la inconsciencia.

* * *

><p>El campo era hermoso, Felicity lo observaba con una sonrisa triste, pensando en lo maravilloso que seria que Oliver estuviera ahí, con ella.<p>

- Felicity. - Escuchó una voz, se volvió y vio a Oliver mirándola con una sonrisa.

- Oliver… - Felicity lo miró con dolor. – …dijiste que volverías… Lo dijiste…

- Y tu dijiste que no sonaba convincente… - Oliver sonrió, aunque era un sonrisa llena de tristeza. – Lo lamento, lamento no haber cumplido eso.

- Esto es un sueño, ¿cierto?

- Sí, sí que lo es…

- ¿Estás bien?

- Lo estoy… Vuelvo a estar con mis padres y con Tommy… pero necesito saber que tú vas a estar bien…

- No pudo decirte eso… porque tú no estás aquí.

- Felicity…

- Pero seguiremos tu legado. Roy, John, el detective Lance y yo, seguiremos protegiendo Starling City, y nadie sabrá la verdad sobre lo que pasó con Sara.

- Lo sé… Sé que lo harán, y no estoy preocupado por eso. Pero Felicity… no puedes dejar que el deseo de venganza se apodere de ti al igual que me pasó a mí.

- Malcolm Merlyn debe pagar…

- No… no quiero que lo hagas Felicity, no quiero… Quiero que continúes siendo la Felicity que conocí… Siempre…

- Oliver…

- Prométemelo. Prométeme que no vas seguir la venganza… Por favor, Felicity. Prométemelo.

- Está bien, te lo prometo.

- Bien. Cuida de mi hermana… y cuídate tu también, no quiero verte por aquí antes de tiempo. – Felicity sonrió con tristeza.

- Oliver, aquella vez yo no te dije…

- No tenias que hacerlo... Siempre lo supe Felicity. Adiós Felicity, nos volveremos a ver…

- Adiós Oliver… - Él se acercó a ella y le besó la frente, como había hecho aquella última vez que habían estado juntos antes de que Oliver fuera a enfrentarse a Ra´s al Ghul.

Todo a su alrededor se desvaneció y Felicity despertó en su casa, bajo la atenta mirada de John. Él la miró y ella sonrió quedamente, indicándole que todo estaría bien.

John se levantó y salió de la habitación dejando a Felicity sola.

Ella miró a su cómoda y vio una foto de Oliver, John, Roy y ella juntos y sonrió recordando los últimos momentos que había pasado con Oliver.

"_¿Y la segunda cosa?"._

Miró hacia la ventana, desde donde se veía la luna.

Starling city había perdido un vigilante, pero él continuaría vivo en el equipo que había dejado atrás. Y Felicity estaba segura de algo. No importaba el tiempo que pasara, Oliver siempre estaría vivo dentro de ella.

_"Te amo"._

- Yo también te amo, Oliver.


End file.
